Partial support is requested for the 32nd Annual Scientific Meeting of the Gerontological Society, a multidisciplinary national society for researchers, educators and practitioners in the field of aging. In order to bring to the attention of these individuals examples of highly meritorious current research of great relevance to biogerontology, the following symposia are proposed: 1) Aging and the molecular pathology of DNA; 2) Post-translational modifications of proteins; 3) Genetic chimeras: Model systems for developmental and gerontological research; 4) The locus ceruleus and aging. In addition, funds are requested for: 5) The biomedical components of a multidisciplinary plenary symposium on "The Energy Crisis and the Aged", and 6) A Japanese-American workshop on "Methods and Materials for Research on Werner's Syndrome." Part of the rationale behind the choice of speakers is the desire to attract into the field of biogerontology outstanding scientists who do not now consider themselves as gerontologists.